


Castles in the Sand

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, sand castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny watches his family play in the sand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/) [Day 4 100 in 100 Drabble/Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1098427.html)

When Danny woke from his impromptu nap, he expected to see his son in his playpen, his daughter at the dining room table doing her homework and hear his husband puttering around in the kitchen getting snacks together.

Instead, he hears laughing coming from outside. Standing up, Danny stretches, his back giving a couple of satisfying pops, and walks towards the double doors that lead to the lanai and the beach his family is so fond of.

Danny leans against the wall, watching as Grace and Steve attempt to make sand castles, only to have two year old Jacob knock it over.

"There are my sand and sea creatures!" Danny exclaims as he moves towards the group playing in the sand.

"Hey Danno!" Steve greets with a smile. Jacob was too busy smashing the remaining castle to greet Danny.

"Did you have a nice nap, Danno?" Grace asks as she brushes the sand from her hands.

"It was okay," Danny replied. "Would have been better if I wasn't left alone."

"I'm surprised you were able to sleep through Jacob calling your name over and over," Steve replied.

"I knew you had things covered," Danny said sitting next to his son.


End file.
